yes_ka_no_ka_hanbun_kafandomcom-20200214-history
Kunieda Kei
Kunieda Kei is a character in Yes, No, or Maybe Half?. He is a TV presenter who runs the Evening File. Appearance During the day, he dresses elegantly in the best clothes, including a pretty Aquascutum coat, while after work he wears sweats, an off-brand duffle coat, a pair of black, thick-framed glasses with non-prescription lenses, a medical face mask and a pair of beat-up tennis shoesYes, No, or Maybe Half?. Personality He keeps his "outside" and "inside" personalities absolutely separateYes, No, or Maybe Half? but whilst outwardly appearing humble and pleasant to others, at the same time he will be thinking disparaging thoughts about those he is being nice to. At work he is cheerful, nice and all smiles. After work, he lets his feelings out, being grumpy and insincereYes, No, or Maybe Half?. Activities such as eating takeaway food that go against what others expect of him are also reserved for home. As part of his cheerful persona he assures a crew member that it was alright that he lost a page of the script. For his inside, such cases include thinking that he is the most attractive out of everyone at the studio, including the woman. Background He spent time developing his speaking voice for use around other people by repeatedly recording his voice then researching how to make it sound more comfortable for people to hear. Story After being filmed for a near two hour television show, Kunieda assures the assistant director that everything is okay after he forgot a page. Kunieda amazes the floor manager having been able to complete the script from memory. Discussing Asou Keiichi's intention to overhaul the news, Kunieda displays a show of shyness when declining drinks with a woman, lying by hinting that he has someone back home, but in truly thinking that she is past her prime. After finishing a call with his mother, he prepares to view recordings in preparation for interviewing and animation artist called Asou Keiichi. Relationships Asou Keiichi He first becomes aware of this animation artist by watching him on video in preparation for interviewing him. Kunieda considered him handsome and the type of man woman would chase after. Despite that he had a negative perception of him based on what he saw. Kunieda's Mother His mother bought him his favorite sweatshirt and sweatpants from the second floor of a supermarket. He is called by her and asked if he has been eating fine. Previous Woman None of his previous relationships with woman were successful since none of them met the necessary standards to be an "accessory" for his perfect image. Whilst they did not last long since he also believed they wasted his relaxation time, he did go to lengths to break up with them amicably, but only to prevent himself from being seen as the bad guy. Images Likes and Interests * His favorite order from a nearby takeaway is a beef rice bowl with a soft-boiled egg on top. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters